Character Conversation: Terra
by Tianimalz
Summary: Just arguing about my Forsaken Trilogy xD


I do not own Teen Titans.

BUT I do own my plots, so fingers off 8-D

* * *

**Character Conversation:  
Terra**

Terra walked into the strange area. She looked around the blank room with a perplexed face, her brows furrowing in question and suspicion, but she carried on. The diner was empty, in fact there wasn't even any other set of chairs except for the one in the middle of the room. The blonde smoothed her school girl skirt and lightly took a few more steps, until she came to the table. She looked around again, where was everyone? It was as quiet as a tomb, and it was starting to creep her out. Attempting to shrug off the strange feeling that she was being watched, she took a seat at the chair. Against the creepiness, Terra noticed that something about this diner was familiar, like she had been here before... but she didn't waist brain power on it.

A few moments passed, Terra tapped her fingers on the table loudly and sighed out. Again she passed around confused looks that no one was here then leaned back in her seat. Teetering it back and forth with an annoyed look on her face. She was getting impatient, and ready to leave. This was probably a bad idea anyways, she should just go home and study for next weeks math test. Terra gave it a few more moments, waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting y esperar and waiting ... waiting some more, then a little more. And more and more, and why the hell was she waiting this long? Talk about a waist of typing, someone must be pretty darn bored to be sitting down and writing the word "waiting" a zillion times. Talk about needing a life.

"Sorry it took me so long!!"

"AHHH!" Terra screeched as she grabbed the edges of her chair in surprise. Her eyes wide and mouth open as she gasped from the small shock. Regaining herself, her face tightened as she sneered towards the girl who had just kinda popped into the seat a crossed from her. "Did you have to scare me out of my skin?!" She snapped.

The girl shrugged then pushed back her blonde-brown hair back from her face. "I thought it would be more amusing then just using the door. What's the use of having Writing powers if I can't use them every now and again? Jeez." She fiddled with her hair some more then turned back to Terra. "I would have gotten here sooner, but Slade was complaining that he hasn't gotten to beat anyone up lately. You know how he gets."

Terra shook her head then scooted her chair back to place and relaxed her hands. "Whatever. I got work to do, so let's get this going." She dismissed as she waved her hand in the air. "Do you remember why I said we needed to talk?"

"Something about you wanting to complain about your life." The girl rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat lazily.

"Something like that." Terra snapped with an annoyed face. "Look, don't ask how I saw it, but I was looking at your plans for this whole trilogy thing your doing with me and Red X-"

The girl sat up quickly and smiled. "Oh really?! Did you like it?!"

"HELL NO!" The blonde cried.

The teenager a crossed from her frowned. "Why not? I spent a lot of time on those plots..."

"Well, I guess the first one isn't too bad... but this second one your making is really starting to scare me. It is so freaking twisted, I mean really! Did you really have to make me kiss-"

"SHHH!!" The girl hissed, leaning forward on the table with the look of a snake. "Keep it down," her eyes shifted around with sudden suspicion. "I think we're being watched, and I don't want any of our readers knowing the plot twist lines."

Terra scoffed. "Fine, but was it really necessary? Then make me go through that whole emotional thing all over again?! It's just torture, Tia, seriously."

Tia shook her head and leaned back again, her face reverting back to it's careless and slightly psycho expression. "Yes, yes miss Markov it was. We needed a break from the norm, and it's so great to watch you suffer. Your cool when you suffer, it's a nice talent of yours."

"Gee... thank you."

"Oh, your welcome!"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"But I thought-"

Terra lifted her palm up and shook it at Tia then placed it on the table. "Since you havn't really started writing it yet-"

"Not true, I'm working on your_ favorite_ scene."

Terra sneered then continued. "-I was wondering if we could change a few things."

Tia raised her brow and laced her fingers together on the table. "Like what?" She asked carefully.

"Like, that stupid scene you are making such a huge deal of. Oh, and MUST you pass it around to all your friends?! It's just embarrassing and ... exposing."

"Yeah, we all like pointing and laughing at you. It's like, our life as your stalkers."

"Comforting as that is, I really wish you would keep some things hidden for as long as possible."

"Thousands of people read it anyways sooner or later, why not just sooner? Besides, I need Del and Jay to read my scenes so they can help."

"ALL THEY DO IS MAKE IT WORSE FOR ME!"

"Hey," Tia pointed a finger with lazy defense. "The worse it is for you, the better is it for my hit status. Sorry Ter, but if your suffering is going to get me more hits then-"

"... What kind of fan are you?" Terra hissed.

"A cruel one." Tia tsked, putting her hand back down. "Besides, it all pays off in the end."

"Not recently. I've noticed that I seem to keep dying in quite a bit of fics you write. It's really disturbing."

"The more recent ones I kept you alive, though, so don't try that with me." Tia scorned before magically whipping out a lap top and typing on it. "And Salvation is mostly happy stuff for you anyways, the only thing you have to worry about is the upcoming fics. But those wont be to bad."

Terra watched the back of the lap top, as if she could see through it. "That's not what I hear. I got wind that this stupid plot line for the second Sideline thing fic is verging with the comic book plots. Do you know how bad that is for me?" She said in a harsh whisper.

Tia didn't seem to notice at first as she typed out on the lap top for a full minute, before her gaze finally lifted to Terra. Taking it when she had said then processing it, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Your such a cry baby. I bet Robin wouldn't be crying like you if I put him through this."

"I don't give a flying toad what Robin would do. This isn't about him anyways-"

"Well, I want to bring him in a little more." Tia reminded as her eyes returned to the lap top.

"Wha-? Why?" Terra asked. But as Tia ignored her even further, the blonde grunted. "Are you listening?"

"Nope."

Terra lifted her brow, eyeing the lap top before getting up from her seat and walking behind Tia carefully. She placed her hand on the back of the wire seat then peered at the screen. "What is THAT?"

Tia smiled, "it's your new outfit. What do you think?"

"I think..." Terra paused. "I think..." Her face cringed as she shook her head lightly. "I dunno... the leotard is a little... girly... don't you think?"

Tia frowned again and looked back to the screen. "... I didn't think so... I mean, it looks pretty fancy. I even did your eyemake up all evil and crap."

"Woa, wait, what?"

"...I made your eye make up evil?"

"What's this evil thing? I thought I was done with all that and-"

"Ooooooo..." Tia smirked in a cocky way. "Apparently, you didn't read the plot lines that well. HA! Too bad too, because as of now, they are under strict lock from you, or any of the other characters. So don't try and ask BB about it again."

"Dang." Terra muttered quietly.

"Yeah, I knew he would give it away. I shoulda known making him sit in my office to keep me company was a bad idea." Tia sighed with disgust at herself. "But anyway," she closed the lap top and looked up at Terra, who was giving her a odd look. "Just what all did you want to change? Because look, that scene is SO staying. Del and I are getting a kick out of it. Plus, it's just fun to write. So besides that, what else did you have in mind?"

Terra breathed out in disappointment, but didn't argue it further as she walked back to her seat. Pausing a moment, she glanced down at it then took the seat. "I only got to hear roughly half of the second one, and only the ending of the last one."

"Yeah..." Tia chuckled as she scratched the back of her head nervously. "That's because that's all that I got planned out... the middle parts are just kinda... uh... blank at the moment. I'm guessing your gonna knock a building down or something."

Terra raised her eyebrow. "I thought I was a good guy?"

"You are."

"But if I am knocking down buildings-"

"But you arnt' at the same time."

"dude, that doesn't even make sense."

"HEL-LO!" Tia snapped her fingers at her. "SIDEWALKER, duh, your good and bad. That's what makes this interesting."

"Sounds like Skywalker."

"Your not getting Jedi powers, so don't ask."

"You're no fun."

"Oh, I'm a lot of fun. As long as your not looking from the characters point of view." Tia grinned wickedly. When Terra sighed in defeat, the author pulled out a notebook and slapped it on the table with a questioning whap. Terra looked up at it with her own question and blinked.

"Okay, are you just pulling this stuff out of your butt or what?"

"Authors magic, don't question it. Now I'm trying to think up some titles for these two fics that follow Walking SideLines. Any ideas?"

"How about, Happily. and Ever After."

"How about, no way in hell."

"God, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Terra snorted as she looked away to the blank window.

"So," Tia flipped through a couple pages, landing on one that was scribbled in wording that not even a profession could read even with a full cup of coffee and glasses the size of bottles. "For the second one, I need a darker name, and the ending one a more... I dunno."

"Final?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

Terra sighed with a bored expression and laid her cheek on her open palm.

"I have written down for the second fic, In the Black... but I duno. It doesn't flow."

"Nope. It sucks."

Tia turned a annoyed glare towards Terra with her face still tilted down at the notepad. "Your not helping. But fine, let's worry about those names after we finish Walking SideLines. The trilogy name though, I was thinking 'Forsaken'. I mean, just think that. 'The forsaken Trilogy.' that flows."

"Where'd you get that name?"

Tia coughed, trying to ignore the fact in her mind that she had nearly a million songs titled "Forsaken" on her media player and just shrugged. "I dunno, it just came to me."

Terra shrugged. "It's okay I guess."

Tia snorted towards her, but instead of scorning she shook her head and looked down at her watch that magicly appeared as well. "I gotta go. The other Characters kinda booked me up, apparently one of them is having a 'GET ME OFF THIS CLIFF' issue and needs someone to yell at." Tia sighed again and stood up. Her stuff poofed off, and Terra gave her a sidelong look.

"Have fun with that."

Tia headed for the door, stopping just before leaving and faced Terra. "You too," she said in a haunting tone before leaving. Terra watched her leave, shaking her head and rubbing her face.

"I really don't like her." She grumbled.

* * *

...wow... I was bored.

Elie101 gave me this idea, after reviewing the other "character conversations" I had with my book people xD

If you actually read all this... you musta been as bored as me.


End file.
